


Oblivious Brown Blood

by KnavidDave



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:16:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnavidDave/pseuds/KnavidDave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a tumblr request- there's more than one way to make a PB&J</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oblivious Brown Blood

He sparked your interest more than anyone else ever had. He seemed quiet when you first met him, but that image faded quickly. He was sassy. Sassy, childish, adorable, and utterly intriguing. You just wanted to know more about him. It wasn’t supposed to become a conquest. It wasn’t supposed to become falling feet over horns for him.

You both roleplayed together, and that’s how you first started dropping hints. He didn’t catch most of them and it frustrated you. Why was Tavros so blind to this sort of thing? It was no wonder Vriska was black towards the poor kid, one could go mad trying to hit on him. Yet, the more you talked to him…the more he was worth it. You always felt happy when you talked to him. You always laughed or smiled. Even when you argued with him over magic it always ended in a silly argument. He was perfect.

It took him forever to finally get you were hitting on him. You felt bad for the Taurus. He wasn’t sure how to respond. It hurt, but you told him not to worry about it and he didn’t have to think about it. You guys were friends! Friends liked each other and talked to each other no matter what. You played silly games together. You laughed together. You were crying that day when he accepted.

Three days later he brought it up again. Tavros said it felt really weird talking to you now. That you weren’t really acting the same. You panicked. Was he going to stop talking to you? Was he going to block you? Before you could respond, he said the most adorable dorky thing you will never forget. The other troll asked if it would be okay for him to hit on you back or if that would make you uncomfortable because you guys were friends. You asked him to be your matesprit the day after. He agreed.

Sometimes, you feel glad you stuck out the torture of his thick-head. He’s the best matesprit you could have asked for- no matter what his blood.


End file.
